We studied 8 dogs with selective ventricular denervation (VD) (surgical technique) and 10 intact dogs, chronically instrumented for measurement of left ventricular (LV) and arterial pressures, LV dP/dt, LV internal diameter and wall thickness before and after heart failure was induced by rapid pacing (240 bpm) for 3 to 4 weeks. VD was confirmed by the absence of reflex effects induced by intracardiac veratrine and depletion of tissue norepinephrine and by supersensitive responses to norepinephrine. During the development of heart failure, LV end-systolic and end-diastolic stresses and heart rate increased, whole myocardial contractility, as reflected by LB dP/dt and mean velocity of circumferential fiber shortening corrected for heart rat (Vcfc), decreased in both intact and VD dogs. However, the increases in LV end-diastolic stress and decreases in LV dP/dt as well as the relationship between LV systolic stress and Vcfc in heart failure were less (P<.05) in VD dogs. The responses of LV dP/dt and heart rate to both isoproterenol and norepinephrine in intact dogs were reduced in heart failure. The physiological desensitization to the inotropic effects of isoproterenol and norepinephrine was less in dogs with VD (P<.05), but chronotropic responses were similar because atrial innervation remained intact. Plasma norepinephrine levels were not different in VD dogs (592q79 pg/mL) compared with intact dogs (576q81 pg/mL) in heart failure. Dogs with selective VD tolerated the development of heart failure better than intact dogs and demonstrated significantly less catecholamine desensitization. The latter indicates that intact ventricular innervation is required for physiological expression of catecholamine